


Tomorrow’s Cantabile - Promise

by Delphi89



Category: Nae il Cantabile, Nae il's Cantabile, Nodame Cantabile, Nodame Cantabile (TV), Tomorrow Cantabile, Tomorrow's Cantabile
Genre: F/M, nodame cantabile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi89/pseuds/Delphi89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the trip to Naeil’s hometown.<br/>For fans of the Kdrama. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow’s Cantabile - Promise

Yoo jin wakes up in bed to the movement of a tiny body snuggling up to him.  
“Sunbae, I miss your smell” Naeil mews, her voice muffled as she buries her head into his shoulder.  
Yoo jin ruffles her hair lightly. “I don’t miss the smell of your hair though, ya Seol nae bal, just when was the last time you washed it?”

“Before I went back to Jeju. Well, omma and appa didn’t wash theirs either.” She brings herself closer to his warmth and mumbles,  
“Besides, I weren’t expecting you to show up yesterday and backhug me like _THIS_ ,”She tightens her embrace as if to remind him of what he did. “I would have washed it well if I knew.”  
Yoo jin senses her idiotic smile on his shoulder. Eyes closed, he wraps one arm around her. Seol nae bal seemed to have lost weight… or did she always fit so comfortably into his arm?  
“Sunbae, backhugs are good for our relationship. I’m sure this is written somewhere in that relationship advice book. You should do it more often.”  
He turns and wraps the other arm around her, tucking her under his chin.  
“No way… I was only too tramatized after that plane ride. Yes, I wasn’t in the right mind,” he concludes.

Naeil pulls back from his warm embrace, pouting, “Taking that flight on your own was scary wasn’t it?”  
She smoothes the line between his brows, “I’m sorry, sunbae.”

It was his fear of losing Naeil, Yoo jin realises now, which kept him from bolting out of that plane. This girl would manage to turn his insides out everytime.  
“Promise me. You won’t run away again.” He now knows he can’t leave her to be alone, not knowing whether she’s eating well or keeping warm.

Also…  
“I grew up watching the adults in my family walk away from problems and conflicts… but problems don’t go away on their own. Avoidance only made resolving them more impossible.”  
He doesn’t want to repeat his parents’ mistake.  
He looks into her eyes, “Promise me, you won’t run away from me or any of our problems. Let’s overcome them together.”

Naeil sees resolve in his eyes, gentle and sincere, as if she’s precious to him.  
This man who entrusted himself to her completely.  
This man who overcame his fear of plane rides to bring her back when she ran away.  
She’d muster up her courage to follow him.

“I promise, sunbae. I’ll never run away from you again.” She gives him a smile and slides closer to him, “I’ll be by your side until you kick me away.”  
Yoo Jin smiles as she shuffles her head towards him like a puppy.  
Out of a sudden, as if hit by an invisible force he pushes her forehead to arm’s length, “Ya, your head really stinks, if you don’t want to be kicked out, go wash your hair now!”


End file.
